Love You to Death
by Kalgante
Summary: Love is in the air, sweet, deadly, radioactive love but love none the less. what happens when a strange radiation covers Happy Tree Town and causes problems of all sorts for everyone affected and the only cure... is love? to bad the pickings are so slim.
1. Smells Like a Meltdown

[well… here I am, trying my hand at a romance story, nobody is paired yet so I may work with a blank slate. I will be goofing around will all kinds of pairings and finding the most interesting ones. This story will get very dramatic and chaotic eventually, do enjoy.]

Giggles awoke when the morning sun caressed her face. Her eyes blinked to block out the glare and she turned her head. After about a minute or so she yawned and stretched out. She was still somewhat groggy but managed to climb out of bed. She approached her dresser which held her perfume. She sprayed on a little bit and went down stairs.

"Morning mom, I'm going to Happy Tree Diner for breakfast" said Giggles grabbing a coin pouch. From her coat pocket that was hanging on a rack.

"Ok hun" said her mother as Giggles went out the door.

Giggles wasn't always at her mothers house but would occasionally stay over as she had been doing for the past couple of nights. She walked down the cobble path leading to the sidewalk sniffing the freshly planted flower variety on the sides of the path. She smiled happily as she skipped along towards down town. Across the street she noticed Cuddles and Toothy walking along the sidewalk geared up for a game of baseball. She also noticed handy working on a fire hydrant near them. He gave it a puzzled look and scratched his head with his nub. He then picked up a wrench with his mouth and banged on it just as Cuddles and Toothy got beside it. The second the wrench struck it it shot off. Handy was sent cascading into the air on the water spout as the hydrant launched into Toothy's mouth and stuck out the back of his head. Cuddles ran from the scene and stopped to look at it.

"Ahhh damnit! Now the teams will be uneven!" Cuddles shouted slamming his bat and glove to the ground.

Giggles sighed a disappointed sigh and shook her head.

"Hey Giggles, where you off to?" Cuddles asked as he ran over to her.

"I'm going to eat, would you like to join me?" giggles asked.

"Well my plans are pretty screwed for the time being so yea, let's go" said Cuddles walking beside her.

the two moved further into town and cuddles looked into the air.

"Look out" said Cuddles casually while grabbing Giggles and pulling her off to the side just as Handy came plummeting down and splattering where she was.

Cuddles happily took the brunt of the resulting gore splash for her.

"Hey, thanks for that Cuddles" said Giggles gratefully.

"Yea, no problem" said cuddles wiping off the blood and Handy chunks.

The two continued on downtown until the diner came into view. Before they entered however Cuddles took a side trip to a nearby fountain to wash off the gore. Afterwards he happily entered the diner with giggles. The two took their seats right up at the counter and they found that Petunia was working today.

"Morning Petunia" said Giggles.

"Morning Giggles" Petunia replied, "What'll it be?"

"I'll just have bacon and eggs with toast" Giggles replied.

"Get me a plate of pancakes and sausage and don't skimp put on the syrup" said Cuddles.

"Alright then… but you put the syrup on yourself, just don't use it all" said Petunia turning to the stove.

Giggles looked around at the other patrons and sighed with disgust when she noticed disco bear, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Fortunately he had a massive breakfast sandwich sitting in front of him to keep him occupied. She looked up to the TV to see Russell sitting behind a desk in a news studio going over a list of today's tragedies. Suddenly the TV emitted a loud beeping noise and Russell began to talk about something else.

"Sorry viewers but it has just come ta my attention that there has been an emergency situation on an island just outside of Maple Tree Town. It appears that a nuclear power plant stationed on that island has just experienced a meltdown. Maple Tree Town has been obliterated by the explosion and radiation has spread far from the site. I have been told to inform ye not ta be alarmed. Sniffles had informed me that the radiation will not reach Happy Tree Town but he will monitor it's progress and keep ye posted so please standby"

The diner was silent yet the news didn't seem to effect them as profoundly as it may have to others.

"Damn, glad that wasn't us, we don't need another Zombie outbreak" said cuddles.

"Yea, it's weird seeing yourself as a walking corpse, wonder if anyone made it out of there alive" said Giggles.

"Well we can hope right, anyways looks like our food is ready" said Cuddles as Petunia approached them with their plates.

"Here you go you guys" said Petunia "So what do you think about the news?"

"Well I hope some of them got out ok, Russell didn't sound too sure about us being unaffected by it" said giggles cutting into an egg with her fork.

"Yea, well we've had worse" said Petunia returning to work.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine" said Cuddles giving a confident smile.

"Yea" Giggles said, nodding.

The two finished their meals but chose to hang around in case there was an update. Giggles and Cuddles ordered coffee to help pass the time. Moments later Disco bear finished his meal and noticed giggles. Food on his face he approached her with a slide.

"Hey Giggles" he said in his deep voice.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Wipe your mouth" she said handing him a napkin.

Disco's face turned red and he took the napkin and began wiping his mouth. Just as he was about to try again the news started again saving Giggles from Disco and Disco from Cuddles's dark stare.

"This be an update on the Nuclear meltdown. It appears that there will be a slight radiation enveloping the town, however thanks to numerous tests by Sniffles it appears that it is of an unknown type and has shown no harmful side effects. Sniffles is still testing it as it contains many unknown properties, we will keep you posted as the situation develops."

The room was silent again and everyone felt a little more uneasy.

"I'm going" said Giggles who rose from her seat.

"Is something wrong?" Cuddles asked.

Giggles didn't respond as she went out the door. Outside she looked around admiring the beauty of their town, something her and Petunia had contributed much to. She turned to the flowers in front of the diner, a project she had organized for the girls scouts. She felt very uneasy.

"What, are you afraid that radiation's gonna do something to us?" Cuddles asked leaving the diner.

"Not so much us, like Petunia said, we've had worse… this is the first time though the environment has ever been threatened like this, what if that radiation kills all the plants that make this town so pretty, all that work me and Petunia put into it" Giggles said feeling worse the more she spoke.

"C'mon Giggles, even if it did you and Petunia could plant it all again when the radiation disappears, we're not going anywhere. Heck I'll help you, and I'll gat Toothy to help too" assured Cuddles.

Giggles smiled, the thought of it all being lost seemed far less painful.

"You know I'm gonna hold you to that right" said giggles with her tone changing.

"Of course, I wouldn't tell you I'd help and not actually follow through with it, what kind of friend would I be" he said.

Giggles Smiled as flaky walked by with the new girl Lammy behind her.

"Hey Flaky, Lammy, sorry I didn't show up, Toothy died on the way over… and I sort of forgot you were waiting for us" said Cuddles.

"Oh no, that's ok, umm… we were just on our way back to my house, Lumpy told us about something on the news, there's gonna be radiation hitting the town soon, you guys should probably get home where it's safe" said Flaky, she seemed to be growing quite nervous.

"You know it's not much safer inside than outside right? besides, Sniffles says that it's harmless, the guys an egghead, he knows what he's talking about" said Cuddles.

"I watched a movie once about some people who took shelter in a basement during a nuclear fallout, they were safe there until they went outside" said Lammy.

"Then what do you do when your air runs out, or your supplies? I think it's a lot better to take our chances with Sniffles's research, besides, so what if it's bad. If it kills us then we come back to life, simple as that."

"Oh yea" said Lammy.

"Well, I guess so" said Flaky reluctantly listening to Cuddles.

"See we'll all be fine" said Cuddles.

[Well there's chapter 1 and there's a lot more on their way. I will be tossing pairs around a bit and taking suggestions if you wish. Keep me updated with interesting pairs as they present themselves in the story as well. I suppose I will take a few OC's as well but this will mostly take place from the female's perspectives due to there being few of them. I will take a single OC per person or a pairing of OC's. I may also hook OC's up with cannons. This is not an OC focused story like my others but they will be treated the same as any cannon character. Info I need is

Name, Species, Gender, Appearance, Personality, Relationships, and any other Misc information you have, I like working with quirks in characters.

R&R, farewell]


	2. Meeting the Townsfolk

[hey everyone, here I am with chapter 2. It's not super lovey at the moment but it will eventually. Thank you for the OC's they have definitely livened the story up. Keep in mind that some will experience death but true to the show they will revive. also fixed the name error i made, how the hell did that happen! Read up and let me know what you think.]

Petunia awoke to her alarm clock and instinctively shut it off. She yawned as she sat up in bed, and looked out her window. She sighed, stood up and went downstairs to her bathroom to take her morning shower. She was a bit more obsessive today than usual thanks to yesterday's news announcement. When Petunia though of radiation she pictures rusty and broken barrels of nuclear waste filling a swamp, she hated thinking that that was going to get on her. She scrubbed extra hard in the shower today as a result. She stepped out, dried off, put on her lotions, sprayed on her perfume, and unwrapped a fresh deodorizer to drape around her neck. Afterwards she headed outside to tend to her garden. There wasn't much wrong with it but she made every effort to make it perfect. The air felt a bit thicker today than usual but she chose to ignore it. As Petunia finished up her yard work Giggles arrived.

"Hey Petunia, how are you doing" Giggles asked happily.

"Oh, I'm doing alright, go'n in to get me some breakfast now" Petunia replied.

Giggles looked around at Petunia's flower arrangement.

"Hey, you didn't notice anything wrong with your plants did you?" giggles asked.

"No, why?" Petunia asked worried.

"Never mind, mind if I join you fro breakfast?" Giggles asked.

"Of course not, come on in" said Petunia.

The two stood up and entered the house after returning Petunia's gardening equipment to their place. Giggles sat in her regular seat while Petunia made shaped pancakes for the two of them. Giggles took a banana from the bowl in the center of the table and began to eat it.

"So Petunia, anyone caught your eye yet?" giggles asked.

"Nope, not yet" Petunia replied not turning her attention away from her cooking.

"Really… you know I kinda though you and handy were cute together when you were hanging out" said Giggles.

"That was for like, a day, he was fun to hang out with but I think he was just being sweet because my arms were gone too, he didn't seem to care to much after I died and got my arms back" said Petunia.

"You gotta be less strict with your dates, you'll never find someone like that. I date to see who I like best, plus it's nice when they carry the bags when you need to go shopping" said Giggles.

Petunia laughed, remembering a time when Giggles brought cuddles along when her and Petunia went shopping.

"So you decided who you like yet?" Petunia asked.

"Cuddles is at the top for now, he's sweet, he's funny, and he's really fun to be around… don't think anyone else really has his charm… but, only when I'm ready will I make my decision" said Giggles.

"I see, I'm just gonna mention this, as a friend, but I think cuddles might have a thing for Flaky too" said Petunia.

"Nah, Flaky's like one of the guys to him, falling in love with her would be like him falling in love with Toothy… hey Petunia, want me to get you a date with Disco" said Giggles with a laugh.

"God no, don't even joke about that!" said Petunia defensively while her friend laughed, making her laugh too. "Besides, I think he learned his lesson last time… actually, scratch that, he never learns"

Giggles laughed again.

"Seriously though, you haven't found anyone you like yet?" Giggles asked.

"Nope, I'm waiting for the one person I can imagine myself spending my life with" said Petunia, bringing the food to the table.

"Well I wish you luck with that" said Giggles.

The two ate their breakfast, exchanging gossip with one another.

Elsewhere Flaky and Lammy wandered about town as Flaky gave Lammy the tour she had not gotten when she arrived. The two turned into the park to take a break from all the walking. They sat on a bench in the park's center, a large area with a water fountain in the middle and benches all around it. The two had brought a picnic basket and had prepared to open it as they noticed someone stinging on a bench behind the fountain. The features they could recognize from a distance revealed it to be a raccoon but not one Flaky recognized. Her color was orange but her face mask and tail markings were blue and she was dressed in a grey hooded sweatshirt.

"Who's that?" Lammy asked.

Flaky stared at the raccoon for a moment.

"I… don't know" said Flaky.

"Hey! Maybe they wanna join us for lunch" Lammy suggested.

"Maybe" replied Flaky.

Flaky stood up as did Lammy and they approached the unknown raccoon.

"Umm… excuse us but umm… we wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us?" Flaky asked showing the raccoon the picnic basket.

The raccoon looked up at them and smiled.

"Ok" she said rising to her feet.

Flaky and Lammy looked around for a place to set up now that they had a group.

"How about we set up over there" suggested Lammy pointing to a spot beside a small pond.

"Yea ok" said Flaky.

The three marched over to the pond and pulled a blanket out of the basket to lay onto the ground. They pulled out a few plates, cups, and a carton of juice along with their food which mostly consisted of sandwiches and chips.

"So Miss, have I seen you in town before?" Flaky asked.

"No, I just moved here today, the housing was really cheap and the town looks nice, how could I refuse?" said the raccoon.

"Really! I'm new here too. I'm Lammy, who are you?" Lammy asked.

"I'm Ollie, Nice to meet you Lammy and umm…" said the Raccoon.

"Flaky, it's nice to meet you too" said Flaky.

"You wanna be friends?" Lammy asked.

"Umm… ok" Ollie replied.

"So what were you doing in the park?" Flaky asked.

"Oh, I was out for a jog, with this weather I couldn't help myself" said Ollie.

When Ollie mentioned the weather it reminded Flaky of the radiation. She had grown more comfortable with the thought but was still a bit nervous, at least more nervous than the others in town. Flaky raised her eyes to see a duck fly overhead, she wondered how the wildlife would be affected by the radiation and grew concerned. However a few moments later they heard a gunshot ring out. A puff of feathers formed around the duck as it plummeted to the ground and land hard near them. Flaky was stunned as were Ollie and Lammy. A moment later they watched as a bear wearing a dark blue cammo military outfit and smoking a cigarette Approached the dead duck. He also had messy hair with red highlights, a pair of combat boots, and was carrying a shotgun.

"Good afternoon ladies" he said to the group sitting on the blanket.

His eyes panned over them all but locked onto Flaky who he gave a smile before leaving them. They looked in the direction he was walking and noticed what was likely his vehicle. A black ford pickup truck with a four wheeler tied down in the bed.

"I don't think I wanna eat anymore" said Lammy putting the rest of her sandwich into the basket.

"Umm…" Flaky started feeling a bit queasy but finished her sandwich anyway.

Ollie looked down to realize that she had already finished hers.

"Umm… whadya say we just go then?" Ollie asked.

"Yea good idea" Flaky replied..

They packed up the basket and left the park.

At a nearby convenience store Lumpy worked as the clerk. He had worked diligently, keeping it clean all day and had opened it about an hour ago.

"Hey moose, you forgot to stock about half the freezer here" said a customer.

It was a dark grey dog with a light purple marking between his eyes, similar to Nutty and Giggles. He also had a purple stripe along his thick, fluffy tail. He dressed in a dark red sweatshirt and wore a pair of sunglasses that rested on top of his head.

Lumpy looked in the direction of the dog to see that he was right, he was so intent on cleaning that he forgot to restock the freezer. He promised himself that he'd get it taken care of when next his store was empty.

Another customer entered and turned out to be Nutty spazing his way over to the sweets. He stopped and gawked at the slushie machine he had seen plenty of times before. He though about just gulping it down but remembered the first time he had done that and instead grabbed three of the largest cups he could find and filled them.

When he had finished gathering his load he carried it over to Lumpy to pay for it. He had three bags of sugar, three enormous slushies, and several bags of assorted candies. After completing his purchase he moved over to the door. Just beneath it however he somewhat lost his overburdened grip and ended up squeezing out some of a slushie which shot into a gap in the door mechanics causing a few sparks to fly out. Nutty looked up at it for a moment but kept going and the door shut behind him.

Dubble had finally made his selection, a bottle of ginger ale, and approached Lumpy to pay for it. As he did so, Handy made his way to the shop. Justas he entered the doors slammed on him but his helmet prevented them from crushing him.

"Damnit, Lumpy help me!" Handy shouted

Lumpy gasped a horrified gasp and began to type things into the cash register before he realized that it wouldn't help in any way. He darted his head around franticly trying to find something that could help and found a switch for manual control. He pressed a button and flicked it releasing handy who backed up to take a breath. Dubble gave him a spiteful glare.

"Whew, thanks Lumpy" said Handy with his nubs on his knees as the moose approached to check on him.

As Lumpy neared him the doors slammed shut severing Handy's head from his body as well as a piece of his nub. Lumpy gasped a horrified gasp again as Dubble approached him taking a swig from his ginger ale and stepping over Handy's dismembered body.

"See ya Lumpy" said Dubble just before kicking Handy's head onto a storm drain.

Lumpy ran over to the switch to see what happened and found that automatic had been turned back on. He resolved that and began to clean up Handy's remains.

Dubble made his way down the street towards Happy Tree Diner from a distance he could see the apple of his eye, though he'd never tell her that, Twitchy. She was a squirrel, similar to Nutty in appearance minus the crazy eye. She also had thick white lines extending from the sides of each eye as well as a few blue stripes around her tail.

Twitchy made her way over to the fountain nearby and sat down to enjoy a bag of Candy she had with her. Before Dubble could approach her however, Disco Bear made his way out of the diner and noticed her. He checked his hair, straightened his sleeves, and practiced his smile before going over to Twitchy who was digging in her candy bag. Disco slid up beside her.

"Hey, Twitchy, what's shake'n bacon" he said in his deep voice, regular grin, and relaxed eyes.

"Oh jeez, where did you come from?" Twitchy asked unpleasantly surprised.

"So you busy?" he asked.

"This is the third time this week you asked me that, I'm always busy when you start talking to me so please go" said Twitchy.

"C'mon, can you blame a guy for ask'n for a chance" said Disco.

A moment later he was grabbed by the hair and punched in the face by Dubble. Dubble then grabbed him and slammed his face into the side of the fountain. After he felt disco grow week he shoved his head under the water until the bubbles stopped rising.

"Damn, a bit extreme don't you think?" Twitchy asked.

"Bastard had it coming" said Dubble "so umm… have you eaten already?"

"Not yet, I'm wait'n for Russie to come by cause we's go'n out for sushi!" said Twitchy excitedly.

"What! Who cares about Russell!" Dubble shouted without realizing that he was shouting.

"What's gotten into yo- oh hey Russie, over here otter guy!" Twitchy shouted as Russell came into view.

Russell noticed her and waved to her.

"See you around Dubble" Twitchy said running over to Russell.

Dubble stared at them and crushed his empty soda bottle.

Petunia and Giggles made their way into town aiming to get ice cream. Out of everyone Giggles was the most concerned with the radiation and kept stopping to check on the plants they past.

"You're really worried about this" said Petunia.

Giggles didn't respond, she knew she was being obsessive and hated it but she couldn't help her concern. She kneeled down beside another plant but there revealed to be nothing wrong with it. she suddenly felt an impact from her side and fell over with someone on top of her.

"Whoops, sorry" said the creature.

they stood back up and Giggles looked at her. It was a cat with dark aqua blue fur and black eyes. She also appeared to have the tail of a rabbit which she covered back up with a grass green shirt that was far too large for her as it went down most of her thigh and covered her hands with plenty of extra sleeve to spare.

"What were you doing Rena?" Giggles asked.

"Chase'n a butterfly, even though my shirt is the same color as the grass they never land on me, even when I hide real good. So if I wanna catch em' I gotta chase em'" said the rabbit cat.

"Hey, you're not hurting them are you?" giggles asked getting defensive.

"Of course not" Replied Rena.

"Hey Rena, we were just about to go get ice cream, you wanna come?" Petunia asked.

"Oooh ice cream, yes yes yes!" replied Rena excitedly "wait a minute… I don't think I have any money though…"

"I'll cover it then, c'mon" said Petunia.

The group headed off towards a small ice cream booth and found that Toothy was working there today.

"Hey Toothy, how are you?" Giggles asked.

"Ah still a bit groggy, to bad I ruined the game yesterday, but I signed up to do this today so I can't make it up either" said toothy.

"Well now you get to serve us ice cream" said Petunia.

"Oooh I want chocolate, no, I want chocolate with brownie chunks in it. Yea chocolate with chocolate brownie chunks, and chocolate chips, and chocolate sprinkles" said Rena.

"Ok then umm… I want strawberry sherbet" said Giggles.

"I want vanilla on a sugar cone" said Petunia.

"Sure thing" said Toothy.

They waited for Toothy to make their cones then went to sit down.

"Alright, where do we want to sit?" Giggles asked.

Rena looked around and locked her eyes on a table that already had someone sitting at it. It was a white cat with light brown long hair with bangs. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and a blue denim pleated skirt. She also had a black tip at the end of her tail as well as black in her ears.

"Let's go sit with her" suggested Rena.

Everyone decided to and they moved over to the table. The cat was enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone as they approached her. When she noticed them she looked a bit startled but she recognized them quickly and calmed down.

"Hey, how you do'n Nina?" Giggles asked.

"I-I'm o-o-ok" she said.

"Oh c'mon Nina, we're all friends, no need to be shy around us" said Rena.

"I-I know" Nina replied.

"So where do you guys wanna go after this?" Giggles asked.

"Lake lake lake lake lake lake lake lake" Rena chanted.

"That sounds fun, we'll need to go back to my house so I can get my things though" said Petunia.

"Hey Nina, you wanna come with us?" Rena asked.

"Umm.. N-no tha-that's ok" Nina replied.

"Oh c'mon don't be a party pooper, come hang out with us" Rena pleaded.

"Umm… mmm" Nina wined not wanting to go but not wanting to disappoint them either.

"I'll take that as a yes, yay there's four of us going. We should bring a watermelon" suggested Rena.

Nina tried to speak up but stayed silent and went with it. The group finished their ice cream and made their way to Petunia's house.

In the park n the center of town worked Mime. Mime decided to set up shop here after learning that it was possible to make tips by doing what he loves. He had only made a little bit but was still enjoying himself and almost forgot why he was here in the first place. After a large lack of activity Mime smiled at a pair of approaching customers, a father bear and his son. It was the cub who dragged his father over to watch Mime. Mime immediately recognized them as pop and cub as cub seemed to love watching mime's performances and was a huge fan. He watched for a time as Mime preformed his displays with the bizarre art that was miming. Cub applauded him then turned his attention to a stand of Balloons that Mime had set up. Mime noticed this and smiled. He pulled out a deflated balloon but stopped and thought for a moment. After a moment he returned the balloon for another, larger one. He inflated it to it's full capacity, tied it to a string, and handed it to Cub who happily took it from him.

Pop reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet to give money to Mime. Just before the transaction was completed Mime mimed a gasp and looked into the air. Pop noticed this and made a real gasp as Cub began to float away.

"Cub! Let go, let go of the balloon" shouted Pop.

Cub had seen this as a ride and laughed, waving to his father, mistaking his hand motions. Mime looked up then smiled with an idea. He motioned himself knocking an arrow onto a bow and motioned pulling it back. He then released it and moments later the balloon popped. Cub began to plummet through the air as Pop ran to catch him. As Pop got beneath him he ran into a light post and fell onto his back. Cub however got impaled on the top of it by his neck. Pop stared in horror as his son choked on his own blood. Mime glanced around, a nervous look on his face. He picked up the money Pop was going to give him and put it into his jar. He slid the jar over a little bit, grabbed his balloon cart, and ran leaving the jar behind for Pop. Just after rounding the corner out of the park he barreled into an unfortunate passerby. He looked down feeling terrible after everything to see that it was a familiar cat.

She was white with a golden tipped tail. She had blonde spiky hair on her forehead and a green and yellow button up t-shirt. She also wore a necklace with a small lightning bolt shaped pendant on it.

"Mime! Who'da thought I'd run into you, Whatchya run'n for?" the cat asked as Mime helped her up.

Mime began to motion blowing up a balloon then giving it to Cub and him floating away, then the arrow, then the impalement, then him running.

"Jeez, again?" she asked.

Mime noticed her face and seen that he had smeared paint on it in the crash. He turned his head to a mirror and frowned as his had been ruined.

"What are yo- oh dear, ha ha" said the cat touching her face and finding paint on it.

Mime handed her a towel which she used to wipe the paint off with.

"Oooh it's nice and soft, can I keep it?" the cat asked.

Mime nodded.

"Yay! Thanks" said the cat happily.

Mime turned and left back towards home as someone else passed him and waved to him. It was a white wolf with a Pixie hair cut. She was dressed in a black tang top, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Hey Glitchy how's it go'n? looks like you were talk'n with Mime" said the wolf.

"Alice! Yep I was, it was funny we ran into each other… I mean literally ran into each other. He helped me up and gave me his towel!" said thecat excitedly.

"Ha, good for you… have you told him yet?" the wolf asked.

"umm… well no… but I wanna!" said Glitchy.

"Well you shouldn't wait too long, you don't want someone else beating you to the punch do ya?" Alice asked.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no not at all. But I gotta wait for the right moment. I don't wanna say something dumb and have him think I'm a freak!" Glitchy complained.

"Just ask him out, get to know him a little more, then you'll know what to say. Oh yea, did I tell you that Deric and I are dating?" Alice asked.

"Huh! Really, you are!" Glitchy asked surprised.

"Yep, we started Tuesday, we spent the day at the fair" Alice replied.

"Oooh did you kiss?" Glitchy asked.

"Of course not, you never kiss on the first date in a serious relationship. If they're still interested in you after a few dates, then you kiss, shows you that their interest is legitimate, plus you are much more likely to seal the deal" Alice explained.

Glitchy listened intently absorbing whatever information she could.

"Hope it works out for you! Derek's totally a great guy!" said Glitchy.

After a few side trips Petunia, Giggles, Nina, and Rena made their way to the lake. When they arrived there were already a couple there. They set up their belongings on a clear patch of beach and readied to enter. Giggles sniffed the air and smiled looking over the lake. Rena threw offer her oversized shirt and charged into the lake. Giggles proudly made her way into it as well. Petunia lathered on sun screen and turned to Nina.

"You go'n in?" Petunia asked

"Uh! Umm… no, no tha-that's ok" said Nina, her voice shivering a little.

"Ok, I'll probably be back out in a little bit anyways, so we can chat then" said Petunia.

"O-ok" said Nina.

Petunia turned and entered the water with the others. Nina stayed on shore and observed the others sharing the lake. On a nearby dock sat a bear clad in a dark blue military camo outfit. He was fishing off of a dock. In the water swam a familiar Ferret and rabbit pair. The rabbit was of a baby pink coloration and long white-blonde hair. The ferret was a light turquoise color.

As she watched them she was shadowed by a passerby. She looked up to see who it was and wanted to hide as she had recognized him. Unfortunately for her she was noticed and the creature stopped in it's tracks. He flicked his chin and spun himself around as if to make it look like the flick is what caused him to rotate. The creature was a mix, a fennec fox and peacock. His fur was blue and he had an orange belly. He had numerous, vibrantly colored tail feathers that were quite long. He had a large pair of ears as colorful as his tail with short colorful feathers glimmering from the tips. He had golden blonde hair that was slicked back and a plume of colorful feathers from his for head to she back of the top of his head that he stood up as he turned. The creature approached Nina who just wanted him to go away.

"Hey there cutie, you look like you could use someone to chat with" he said.

Nina slid away from him a little.

"Fortunate that I happened by huh? Is there anyone more fun to talk with than me. Whadya do'n out here anyway?" he asked.

Nina didn't respond.

"Oh, you were wait'n for me to show up so we could swim together weren't ya? well then c'mon and let the master of the sea show you his skills" said the creature.

"Uh- umm n-no that's ok I- I like it better on the beach" she said with a shaky voice as he gently took her hand.

"No no please… no!" she shouted as the fur on her tail flared up and she scratched his hand the quickly returned to her spot, curled up and shaking.

"Whoa kitty take it easy on the fur, my shampoo is expensive I don't need to smell like blood" said the creature calmly and with a slight laugh.

"Jeeze Desmond your as bad as Disco" said Petunia who had gotten out to talk with him.

"Whoa Petunia, look'n as pretty as ever, look'n to spend some time with the D man too?" asked the creature.

"What the hell's the matter with you! Can't you see that she doesn't want to swim!" Petunia asked furiously.

Desmond looked down to the cat.

"W-well y-yea" he replied.

"Did you just come down here to harass everyone again?" Petunia asked.

"Umm… no. I just… had nothing better to do today" said Desmond, his tone changing completely.

"You!" shouted a voice from the water.

Desmond turned his head to see Rena marching towards him.

"Desmond! You're the one who ruined it when I was gonna ask Lumpy out!" Rena shouted.

"I did what now?" Desmond asked.

"Don't play dumb, you remember!" Rena shouted.

Desmond thought to himself just before Rena began to chase him.

"Rena, Rena calm down, I don't know what your talking about" said Desmond as he ran.

Rena reached out her hand and grabbed a handful of his long tail feathers and yanked a couple out. Desmond stopped running.

"Oww, damnit" groaned Desmond spreading out his tail feathers to see the gap that had been made in the display.

"Serves you right" said Rena.

The rabbit and Ferret in the water had seen this and began laughing hysterically. Desmond sighed and sat quietly on a nearby rock.

"Hey giggles, Petunia, Rena, Nina, you guys wanna play us in volley ball?" the Ferret and Rabbit asked.

Nina somewhat retreated but Rena grabbed her by the hand and followed the others over.

The two got out of the water and reached into a duffel bag that they had brought with them. What they pulled out looked like two short metal rods with a net. The ferret grabbed hold of one and the rabbit took hold of the other. They spread out from each other, held up their ends and pressed a button on them. The rods immediately extended and shot into the ground.

"Does everything you guys own have to be so complicated?" Petunia asked.

"Robby made this for us" started the ferret. "and Keni named it the Valiant Vollyball Net 3000. Asha and I will be on one team and umm… let's take Nina too"

Nina's tail flared up again as the ferret dragged her over.

"Jru, you're gonna tell them the rules right" the rabbit asked.

"Yep. Alright here they are. This ball was also designed by Keni and Robby. It reads your moves and serves as an automated referee in conjunction with the net. If you break any set rules like no hitting over three times or no double hits then you will receive an electrical shock. Also the losing team will receive a high voltage shock from the net, how does that sound?" the ferret explained.

Nina who was standing beside him fainted.

"Alright we'll turn it off, we'll replace the shock with a buzzing noise ok" said Asha.

From they water they heard someone else rise. They looked to see a light grey civet with a snorkel and a par of goggles stepping out of the water.

"Hey Andy, when did you show up?" Petunia asked.

"Oh I've been here a while. Did any of you know that there are caves underwater here. Cuddles pointed them out to me, there's tons of em' I haven't even been able to explore a quarter of them yet" said Andy.

"Seriously, awesome! We should all explore them sometime, did you find anything?" Jru asked.

"Nothing yet but I've barely been able to explore them so I might" Andy replied.

"Jru and Asha looked down at Nina who was out cold on the ground.

"Well it looks like we're down a player, wanna join? Asha asked.

"Shoot, why the hell not." said Andy.

Elsewhere Flaky, Lammy, and Ollie approached Happy Tree Diner for Dinner.

"So… Flaky was it? Who was that bear we seen at the park? He seemed to know you." Ollie asked.

"Oh, that was Night. He was a friend a long time ago, we still chat from time to time though" said Flaky before they came across Disco Bear's corpse.

"Oh god, what happened here!" Ollie asked surprised and horrified.

Flaky looked a bit shocked.

"Looks like Disco got on someone's nerves again. That's the second time this week" said Flaky.

"Wait what! Second time!" Otto asked confused.

At that moment Flaky realized that Ollie probably didn't know about the town.

"Oh… you didn't know?" Flaky asked.

"About what?" Ollie asked.

"Well… it's not a secret, I'm sure you've heard that the town was weird. People die here all the time but we always seem to come back soon afterwards. Some other towns are affected a little by it but we get it at its strongest" Flaky explained .

Ollie thought to herself.

"Oh yea, now that you mention it I do remember hearing about something like that. I thought it was just a legend. you know not many people want to come here… now that I think about it I can't imagine why" said Ollie.

Just as she finished her sentence a van swerving wildly appeared around the corner. The group looked through the window to see a pair of raccoons driving it with horrified expressions on their faces. Moments later a green bear clad in military attire with glowing yellow eyes rose up behind them and snapped the driver's neck. The group fled as the van cascaded into a light post which launched the bear and the remaining raccoon out of the window. The bear hit the ground and rolled while the raccoon got his head smashed into a bench. The bear turned his eyes to the girls and approached them maliciously. They screamed a horrified scream and the bear stopped, shaking his head. His eyes returned to normal and he peered around the area.

From another corner came a blue otter laughing manically and running around aimlessly swinging his hooked hand around. He was followed shortly after by a green squirrel.

"Ahh, Russie stop! I told you that blowfish smelled funny, I knew they didn't cut it right. Russie stop!" shouted the squirrel.

The otter continued running around swinging his hook and ended up sticking it into the green bear's eye and tearing it out. The bear wailed in pain as the Otter began to flop around on the ground before dieing.

"Actually… I take that back… I know why no one wants to live here" said Ollie.

"They'll all be ok… later. I hate to see it happen though" said Flaky.

A moment later a blue anteater rounded the same corner that the squirrel and otter had. He was holding some type of flat device connected to a handle and pair of head phones. He stopped briefly and examined the carnage. He shook his head and continued on his way towards the group.

"Hey Sniffles, whatchya do'n with a Geiger counter" the squirrel asked.

Sniffles sighed.

"Checking radiation levels… we are definitely being exposed right now. Hey Twitchy, Flaky, you guys feel any different?" Sniffles asked.

Flaky looked at Twitchy then to Lammy and Ollie. They shook their heads.

"Huh. Guess we're all ok" said Twitchy.

"Hmm… like I thought" said Sniffles.

A moment later someone staggered out of the back of the van.

"Ow" the creature said rubbing her head.

She was a lime green dog who had a forest green patch of fur around her right eye. She was wearing a purple and white striped scarf with a matching pair of gloves and hat.

"Scrap? Are you ok?" Flaky asked hurrying over to her.

"Ow… just peachy Flaky" the dog replied.

"Jeez what happened to you?" Flaky asked.

"Ow… ah… well we were at a museum and Lifty and Shifty wanted to take something from the Egypt exhibit. Flippy was there so I decided to prank him and make him go crazy to create a distraction. Needless to say the plan failed. I'm lucky he didn't end up killing me" Scrap explained.

"Well I'm glad you're ok… you know you'll get in a lot of trouble hanging out with them right?" Flaky asked.

"I know, that's why it's so much fun. I don't care about the stuff they take, I'm not the one taking it" said Scrap.

"Hey umm… is anyone else still hungry?" Ollie asked.

Flaky's stomach growled.

"Umm… yea. Let's just go inside" said Flaky.

Everyone there including the one eyed Flippy entered the diner. Inside there were three workers as well as several patrons. one of the workers was a red hedgehog with purple spines and a dark blue belly. He also had a blue patch of fur half way around his left eye. The one standing in front of the grill was a sapphire blue raccoon with red face mask markings and tail rings. Her belly was pink and she wore a red neckerchief as well as a light blue bow behind her left ear. The final worker who was sitting on a table and painting her nails was a black furred cat with blood red eyes and dressed in a black cat suit.

"Hey Moska we got a group here" said the hedgehog.

"And I trust you and Belle can handle it on your own" said Moska looking at her nails.

"And what are you doing that's so important?" the hedgehog asked.

"Paint'n my nails hun" Moska replied.

"You wear gloves, why do you need your nails painted?" the hedgehog asked.

The cat chuckled to herself.

"Fine, but this counts as your brake or Belle and I will happily split your pay up amongst ourselves" said the hedgehog.

"Hey Remmie!" said Twitchy as she slid up to the desk.

"Hey Twitchy! Umm… didn't you just eat a little while ago?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'm not full. Russie and I had to leave early because he decided to kill himself on a fish roll" said Twitchy pouting.

"Oh, sorry about that. Well what are you ordering?" Remmie asked.

Everyone placed their orders and Remmie delivered their drinks.

"Whoa Flippy what happened to you?" Moska asked noticing his missing eye.

"Russell's hook got stuck in it" said Flippy.

"What did you say happened to Russell?" Belle asked.

We were out eating sushi and he ate a blowfish roll. I knew there was something wrong with it but he insisted that it was fine" said Twitchy.

"Oh" Belle said with a little wine after.

Remmie and Belle finished the food together and Moska finally got around to help serve. They all finished their meals with a little conversation throughout.

"Oh jeez, anyone else feeling tired?" Twitchy asked.

Nobody responded.

"No? huh… well I'm going back home then" said Twitchy.

Flaky and Lammy looked at her.

"Umm… I could walk you back home if you want" Flaky offered.

"If you want?" Twitchy said.

"Hey Belle, Moska, I'm gonna take my brake to walk Twitchy home" said Remmie.

"Ok" said Moska.

"Hope you feel better" said Belle.

Remmie joined Flaky, Lammy, and Ollie in walking Twitchy home. As they walked Twitchy grew more and more exhausted requiring support every now and then.

"Hey Remmie, do you think you could take her? My back is itching like crazy" said Flaky.

"Alright" Remmie replied.

The switched places and Flaky scratched her back. It was difficult getting between her quills but she managed to scratch. For a second she felt some type of pressure in her back and a quill shot out flying into Lammy's heart. Lammy bleated in pain and grabbed hold of the quill. Everyone stopped to see her on the ground struggling to pull the quill out.

"Lammy!" Flaky shouted as she ran to her.

Lammy looked up with painful eyes and fell limp.

"Flaky, what did you do! I didn't even think porcupines could shoot their quills" said Ollie.

"We-we can't… how did…" said Flaky at a loss for words.

"Well, she'll be better right?" Ollie asked.

"Yea… but how did…" said Flaky.

"Well there's nothing we can do now, c'mon let's get Twitchy home" said Remmie.

"O-ok" said Flaky, her stomach gurgling a moment later.

Remmie heard it and his gurgled as well. He somewhat recognized the feeling and grew worried.

They carried Twitchy back to her house, brought her into her room, and put the squirrel to bed. Afterwards they made their way outside. Flaky seemed to be spacing out.

"Still worried about the quill?" Remmie asked.

Flaky nodded.

"Well we should probably get you back home too then" Remmie said before his stomach gurgled again.

"Are you two alright, you're stomachs are really loud" said Ollie.

They didn't say anything as they both began to feel sick. They suddenly felt a large pressure buildup and their bodies expanded as if their allergies were acting up only they didn't have the rash or swollen lips.

"Oh god what's happening to you guys!" said Ollie shocked.

this was worse than any peanut reaction however as there bodies grew even larger to where their limbs seemed to sink into them. Their eyes darted around as Ollie backed away in horror. Their bodies expanded even further until finally they burst in a gory red cloud. Before Ollie could react however her body was impaled by numerous purple and red spikes.

[well there we go. As I said, those who die will return. Let me know how I did, as this is my first romance and all feedback helps. Also xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx Deric is also in though he hasn't appeared yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!]


	3. There's Even More to Love

[Here's chapter 3 folks, took me a bit but I got it done. I'll mostly be jumping from story to story at this point as I have a lot of updating to do, anyways enjoy!]

Remmie wet a rag and began wiping the counter of Happy Tree Diner. He, Belle, and Moska had signed up for work again today only this time they were joined by someone else. A black panther with short white hair and donned in a white tee-shirt. She was also missing the slightest piece of the tip of her right ear. Remmie stared off into space as he mindlessly cleaned the counter.

"Umm… Remmie… you uhh, haven't been looking well today" said Belle in her soft voice.

"Nah, just a headache, had it all morning" said Remmie.

"Here, drink some coffee and shut up" said Moska handing him a cup of coffee.

Remmie took a sip of it and nearly spit it out.

"Excellent, black coffee, my favorite. You could have put sugar in it you know" said Remmie.

"Ah quit whining wimp" said Moska.

Remmie moved to the sugar and creamer and poured in several spoonfuls.

"Anyone got anything I can take for this?" Remmie asked.

"Indeed Remmie! I have foresaw this moment and bestow upon you this bottle of Advil" said the panther presenting the bottle to him.

Remmie stared at her for a moment before taking the bottle.

"Is this stuff ok to take with coffee… ah whatever" said Remmie downing a couple pills "Thanks Juliet"

The bell jingled to signal someone entering the building and everyone turned to the door. As it was, there first customer of the day was Flaky. She made her way straight to the counter.

"Gooood morning Flaky, what can the maiden of the kitchen do for you" said Juliet.

"Sausage egg and cheese bagel please" said Flaky with her head resting on her hand.

"Does something ale you?" Juliet asked.

"Just a bit light headed, I'm fine though" said Flaky.

"Oh yea, Remmie, you never showed back up yesterday, Belle insisted we don't mess with your pay until we heard a reason from you" said Moska.

Remmie thought to himself recalling his death yesterday. This only sparked curiosity as he had no idea what had prompted it.

"Well… I died on my way back from dropping Twitchy off" said Remmie.

"Likely excuse" said Moska.

"No, he's telling the truth, I was with him and I died too" said Flaky.

"At the same time, what were you guys hit by a truck or something?" Moska asked.

"No, actually we sort of… blew up I guess" said Remmie.

"Hey, I wonder if Ollie was able to get away" said Flaky.

"Sounds like Boom went crazy again" said Moska.

"Umm… no, that wasn't it, honestly I have no idea how it happened.

The bell jingled again to announce the arrival of Scrap to the diner. She made her way to the counter and took a seat beside Flaky.

"Hey Flaky, you guys get Twitchy home ok yesterday, you guys never came back and we made Flippy pay for your meals" said Scrap.

"Oh… well I'll tell him thanks next time I see him. Oh yes, I want to tell you guys something, Flippy's and Nina's birthdays are next week. Remmie, Glitchy and I were planning a surprise party for them, did you tell anyone yet Remmie?" Flaky asked.

Remmie stared into space for a moment.

"Umm… crap, I forgot" said Remmie.

"Figures you would" said Moska.

"Well it's not too bad that you didn't tell anyone. I was thinking of making it a welcome party for Lammy and Ollie too" said Flaky.

"Really, sounds like fun" said Scrap.

"Oooh I wanna help" said Belle.

"Ok then. I was actually going to do a little shopping today, I guess we can plan this a little more later" said Flaky.

Belle finished Flaky's sandwich and serve ditto her as Petunia entered the building.

"Morning, I want pancakes and sausage" said Petunia.

"As you wish" said Juliet.

"You're pretty theatrical today" said Petunia.

"And why shouldn't I be, my prince saved me yesterday!" said Juliet excitedly.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean Splendid actually saved you? Damn, this _must_ be the end of the world" said Moska

"Are you sure you didn't die?" Scrap asked.

"I'm serious. I was making jiffy pop and set my house on fire. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow and through the horrific blaze arrived my prince, glorious with his glowing blue fur he took me by the hand and whisked me to safety. I only received one broken arm and a couple third degree burns. I awoke cured in the hospital wit a note of apology from my love, no doubt for allowing me to be in such danger, he is the sweetest man I know" Juliet explained with sparkles in her eyes.

"Umm… hate to break it to you Juliet but I think he ended up killing you, he's given letters like that to me… and pretty much everyone else he's failed to save too" said Petunia with little faith in that squirrel.

"But, but it had his signature and everything!" exclaimed Juliet.

"Yea, they all do" said Scrap.

"Shut up! You guys are just jealous because he didn't save you!" shouted an annoyed Juliet.

"Whatever hun" said Moska returning to her work.

"Oh yes Flaky, you know that girl you were showing around yesterday died" said Scrap.

"What! How did she die?" Flaky asked.

"Lumpy and I had cleanup duty yesterday, found her out in front of Twitchy's house, looked like your quills killed her, same as Lammy. Did you and Remmie really have to make such a mess though, there were pieces of you everywhere, only identified you by your heads. Figures that'd happen when I had to clean it up" said Scrap.

"No! her first day here and I was the one who killed her!" Flaky almost seemed to tear.

"Ho hum, tough break it seems. It was bound to happen eventually, I'm sure she'd rather have had her first friend kill her than someone else" said Moska.

Flaky looked distraught, she turned her head and stared at her quills.

"Hey Moska's right, don't worry about it, besides, she probably had a bunch of my spines in her too so it's not all your fault. We couldn't have known that would happen anyways" said Remmie.

"Please Flaky, smile, I hate seeing you sad" said Belle.

Flaky allowed herself to cheer up a bit, however after killing two people in a row it would take some time to shake the regret off. Flaky finished her sandwich and paid.

"Well, I'll see you guys, I'm going to the store" said Flaky rising from her seat.

"See ya" said the cooks.

"Jeez, that girl's gotta get over it. She knows that's the way things are just like the rest of us" said Moska.

"If only it were that easy, Flaky takes it hard when she's responsible for someone dieing. Besides, you still haven't gotten over-" said Remmie stopping his statement in it's tracks.

"What's that hun?" Moska asked.

"Umm… make me a Rubin, I'm gonna take my lunch brake" said Remmie.

"Make it yourself lazy ass" said Moska in good humor.

Flaky made her way to the grocery store. She held her hands together and glanced around somewhat afraid to see Lammy or Ollie. She walked on until she passed by the bear Night who was sitting on a bench.

"Damn, if it aint Flaky. Take a seat girl" he said patting on the bench.

Flaky looked around then obliged.

"Damn, you're look'n a bit down, what's eat'n ya?" night asked.

Flaky was silent for a bit until she decided to speak.

"I killed Lammy yesterday, Lammy and a new girl Ollie" said Flaky.

"Ollie… that girl you were with at the park?" Night asked.

"Yea… what do think I should say to them, I want to apologize for it, Ollie just moved here and I was the first one to killer her, Lammy trusted me as a friend and I killed her too" said Flaky.

"Ha, same old Flaky. Those two'll learn well enough how this town works, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just tell them that you're sorry, simple as that. Like it or nor that's certainly not the last time they'll be killed" said Night.

Flaky sighed.

"Yea, I know… I guess I'll just tell them I'm sorry. Sorry Night, I have to go now, I'm off to go shopping for a party next week for Flippy and Nina, I hope you'll come" said Flaky getting up.

"Sure, fill me in about it" said Night.

"I will. see you night" said Flaky as she left.

"See ya Flaky" said Night with a smile.

Alice made her way through the park in the center of town. Her phone out she received a text saying "Be there soon, Luv U". She made her way to the fountain in the middle of the park to wait for the texter. She sat against the fountain and ran her hands through the water. Her eyes peered around looking for the one she was there to meet when she noticed something suspicious in a tree. Since the one she was meeting had yet to arrive she decided to kill time by checking it out. She made her way over to it and looked up to see the rabbit cat in the oversized shirt peering around.

"Rena, what the hell are you doing?" Alice asked.

"What? Oh hey Alice, I'm wait'n for Lumpy to come by" said Rena.

And you're in a tree becauuuse?" Alice asked.

"See that sandwich down there. When Lumpy comes through here he'll see it. When he goes to pick it up I'm gonna jump onto his back and he's gonna give me a piggy back ride through the park" said Rena.

Alice looked a bit confused by this. She didn't need to try to make sense of it as the one she had been waiting for had arrived. He made his way towards the fountain and waved to Alice. He was a tan kangaroo wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans as well as a pair of red vans.

"Hey Deric, took your sweet ass time" said Alice in good humor.

"Yea, sorry about that, I had to find my wallet because we're going roller skating" said Deric.

"Roller skating, I thought you didn't know how to roller skate?" Alice asked.

"Ahh… well, how hard could it be?" Deric asked.

Alice laughed.

"Well I'll help you if you need it" said Alice.

The to finished their conversation and walked off. Rena turned her attention to the sandwich on the ground. To her surprise, it was gone and she heard someone eating below her. She almost squealed but did not want to give away her position. She followed the sound and when she was over it she pounced. She landed on someone and have them a tight hug. However it was not the person she was hoping for. The creature she was laying on was not a blue moose but fennec fox peacock.

"What! Desmond! Not again!" Rena shouted surprised.

"Rena, I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm moving up in the world" said Desmond.

"Desmond! That sandwich was for Lumpy!" Rena shouted.

"Umm… it was… then why was it on the ground, I just thought someone forgot about it" said Desmond.

"No! that was to lure Lumpy over here so I could jump on him and get a piggy back ride, now it's ruined." said Rena.

Desmond looked at the sandwich.

"Umm… I guess I could give you a piggy back ride" said Desmond.

"I don't want _you_ to give me a piggy back ride, I want Lumpy to" said Rena.

"Fine then… Can I keep the sandwich at least?" Desmond asked.

"I don't care day ruiner, I'm just gonna go find that moose and talk to him" said Rena marching off.

Desmond watched as she left then turned to see someone else walking towards him. It's appearance threw him off a little and he could only vaguely recognize its species. It was slightly taller than him and burlier. It was a grayish blue color with a dark blue muzzle and belly. From it's back protruded a number of short sharp spikes.

"Hey, it's Marmalade… what are you doing in town? You finally decide to get out of the cave?" Desmond asked.

"Oh, it's good that I found you Desmond" said Marmalade.

"I already knew that, so why are you in town, aren't you still afraid you'll be run out?" Desmond asked.

"Well honestly Desmond, that's why I'm glad I found you. I decided that I'm sick of hanging around outside of town and want to move in. if you're with me then people aren't likely to freak out and they'll get a chance to know me" said Marmalade.

"Sounds like you're looking for a handsome escort, no wonder you hunted me down" said Desmond.

"Shut up before I curse you" said Marmalade in good humor.

"Oh, I don't think that'd work on me sweetie. Well I guess I'll show you around, maybe take you for some dinner later huh?" said Desmond.

"Don't push it" said Marmalade.

The two finished their conversation and made their way out of the park.

Elsewhere Ollie made her way through town. Disoriented from yesterdays events and the unfamiliar grogginess of returning to life she moved onward downtown with no destination in mind. As she walked she noticed an unfamiliar face. Eager to find answers to her questions she approached the animal with a head full of questions. When she approached the creature she found that it was a civet.

"Excuse me sir, but can I ask you a few questions?" Ollie asked.

The civet turned to her.

"Yea, sure" the civet replied.

"Thank you… well I just moved into town. I heard the rumors about people coming back to life after they die but just yesterday I ended up dieing, is there anything you can tell me about it. I feel a bit tired, is that normal?" Ollie asked.

"New huh? Yea, I didn't think I recognized you. Yea feeling tired is normal, there's a couple other things like vomiting and passing out that you should expect to experience other times when you come back. You'll get used to it pretty fast though. I'm Andy by the way, you? Andy asked.

"Ollie, nice to meet you, and thanks for answering my question" said Ollie.

"No problem… so how did you die? If you don't mind me asking" said Kurt.

"Remmie and Flaky, you probably know them, they kind of blew up and their quills went through me" said Ollie.

"They blew up, what, like a bomb blew them up?" Andy asked.

"No they just sort of blew up, like balloons, then popped. I dunno, it was really weird, does that happen a lot here?" Ollie asked.

"Well I've never heard of that happening, I mean they have peanut allergies and they've swollen up before bu they never just exploded… as far as I know" said Andy.

Ollie was silent for a moment.

"Well that's stuff you should learn to expect around here, if it's not one thing it's another. Still, that doesn't mean to just let yourself die. Your chances of making it through the day are greatly heightened if you know who to look out for. Now then, you can easily die just about anywhere so going over a list of objects to stay away from is useless. There are some pretty dangerous people here though that you can avoid" Andy explained

Andy sat on the curb and Ollie followed.

"First and foremost. There's a few people around here with PTSD or similar conditions. First we got Flippy, poor guy joined W.A.R. and never came back the same. Pretty much anything that sounds like gunfire or other battlefield sounds will set him off. When he's lost it he goes crazy killing any living thing. He's been able to snap out of it a few times though, but I wouldn't rely on that. if you can't kill him then running is your best bet" said Andy.

"Flippy… I think I seen him yesterday… yea I already seen him go crazy" said Ollie.

"Ha, not surprised. You can't be too hard on him though, he does try to keep himself under control. Anyways, then there's Moska, not sure exactly what triggers her, she mostly seems to react when she sees someone die. She's similar to Flippy in level of violence but she's not as straight forward and doesn't make traps. Then there's Boom. Don't know his story but every now and then he just goes crazy and blows things up. He's also kidnapped people before and blown them up, hell if I know his reasons. then there's Dubble. You probably don't need to worry about him too much, I've never seen him kill a girl or heard about it. He seems to have a little more motive for it than others but hell if I know that either. Then there's Frowel, he can get pretty violent, I've seen him just snap randomly before but he also goes crazy after seeing someone die" Andy explained.

"Wow… seriously, that's what I need to look out for huh?" Ollie asked.

"Yep, but don't worry about them too much, there's a few of us in town who are plenty capable of stopping them if need be" said Andy.

"In summary, this is a pretty fucked up town" said a voice from behind them.

Andy and Ollie turned their heads to see a fox with recognizable Tasmanian devil markings. Her fur was white aside from the purple markings around her eyes, her eyes themselves, and on her nose as well as her black paws. She wore a purple tang top depicted with a black skull and cross bones. She wore a pair of black pants with a grenade shaped belt buckled belt. She also wore a pair of black combat boots and a silver heartagram necklace.

"How's it go'n skull?" Andy asked.

"How do you think it's going Andy… so who's this" Skull asked.

"I'm Ollie" said Ollie.

"New to town I take it. Sounded like Andy was giving you the lowdown of out shitty little town, hope you listened, it's all true"

"Yea I believe him, pretty rough first day" said Ollie.

"Yea, Lammy had one her first day too. I'll never know why people move here, heh, then again I moved here too" said Skull.

"Well death and suffering aside, what do you think of the town so far?" Andy asked.

"Hmm… well pretty good all things considered, it doesn't seem like the chaos bothers anybody. A little bit of craziness from some of the people here but most of them seem pretty nice. I already made a couple friends and the town looks really good. The death will take some getting used to but I think I like it here" said Ollie.

"Heh, crazy bitch, just like the rest of us" said Skull.

Giggles made her way to Cuddles's house and knocked on the door.

"That you Giggles, come on in" said a voice.

Giggles opened the door and entered. The living room was a bit messy with sports equipment and other miscellaneous items scattered around. Giggles sighed and sat on the couch. She rolled a soccer ball around under her foot while she waited for Cuddles to finish what he was doing. She could hear the bathroom door open and cuddles stepped out with a towel around his shoulders.

"Hey Gigs, ready to head out?" Cuddles asked.

"Sure am, let's go" said giggles eager to get going.

They made their way out of the house and downtown. Cuddles reached his hand to Giggles and took her hand as she had hoped he would. She giggled with a smile as they made their way towards the fair. They made their way through the gate and stopped.

"So where to first?" Cuddles asked.

"Hmm… let's go on the sleds first" said Giggles.

"How did I know you were gonna pick that?" Cuddles asked.

Giggles laughed as she and Cuddles made their way to the ride. The one working the ride today was a black Somali cat dressed in an orange tube top, orange pants and a pair of orange, strappy high-heels. She was also adorned with an orange beaded necklace with a golden skull charm attached to it, four golden ear rings in each ear, a golden bellybutton ring, and a silver blue beaded bracelet. When she seen those two together she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"How's it going flame, busy day?" Cuddles asked.

Flame's eyes were pulled to their adjoined hands.

"Uh-umm, no, no- not too busy. So are you two on a date?" flame found herself asking.

Cuddles and Giggles looked at each other. Giggles turned her head away with a blush and a giggle.

"Yea, you could say that" said Cuddles.

Flame swallowed hard.

"I see… umm… enjoy the ride then…" Flame said.

The two made their way onto the ride and flame started it up. She stared into space as the ride spun around.

"Whoa, was that Cuddles with Giggles" said a voice.

Flame jumped ant turned to the voice to find that it had come from the mutt, Scrap.

"H-hey scrap" said Flame.

"Don't you like Cuddles?" Scrap asked.

Flame was silent and looked at the grass. Scrap noticed her discomfort.

"It's not to late to talk to him you know" said Scrap.

"Yea I know… but… I don't know, it's just the way they look at each other that unsettles me" said Flame.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of giving up, that's totally not like you" said Scrap.

"I know, I'm not giving up on him… I just need a chance to talk to him. Something that can get him to know me" said Flame.

Scrap looked around then smiled.

"You know there's a tunnel of love here" said Scrap.

"Ha ha, I know what you're trying to say but how would you expect that to work?" flame asked doubtfully.

"Hee hee hee, I gots an idea. We need to trick Lumpy into making the tunnel require tickets. When he buys a pair to close off the night, I will knock giggles out. When he has no one to go with, that's when you make your move so he doesn't have to waste money on tickets, it's fool proof I tell ya!" said Scrap excitedly.

Elsewhere in the park Jru and Asha scampered around playing the games. After a period of indecisiveness they finally stopped at the water shooting game.

"I'm one up on you Asha and I'm only gonna gain, let's just stop now and make it easier on you" said Jru.

"tisk tisk, sounds like you're worried that I'm gonna take the lead during this game, don't chicken out now" said Asha.

Jru smiled and they both slammed their money onto the counter. The game started up and they began to fire into the targets. The intensity radiated in their eyes as there complete focus fell onto the game. After a few seconds a the bell rang naming Asha the winner.

"Ha! Knew I'd win" said Asha.

"Rematch!" Jru shouted.

Asha smiled and they slammed their money on the counter. The machine started again and they opened fire. When the bell rang again it again named Asha the winner.

"Had enough yet?" said Asha with a grin.

Jru had a grin on as well.

They slammed their money down and opened fire again. This time however Jru had a trick up his sleeve. He reached into the bag that he had been carrying and removed a prize from a previous game. He held it above his head and with the push of a button it lit up and spun. Asha noticed it through the corner of her eye and stared transfixed at it. The bell rang naming Jru the winner.

"Aaaawwwweee yeeeeeaaaaaa!" said Jru excitedly.

"You cheated!" Asha shouted.

"Not my fault you're so easy to distract" said Jru.

"Rematch!" Asha demanded.

"Sorry you remember the rule, only three times per game. And now you buy lunch" said Jru.

"You're paying for your own cheater" said Asha.

"Fine then" said Jru.

The two made their way over to a nearby food stand and ordered their food. It was Russell behind the counter. After serving them their food he turned to notice that the burger patties were gone.

"Aye, Mole m'boy fetch me s'more patties won't ye?" Russell asked.

The mole said something that was completely muffled by his turtleneck. He followed hid nose until he found more patties. There was something a bit off about the smell but he brought them to Russell anyway.

As they moved through town Desmond and Marmalade received several puzzling looks from people they passed.

"I don't think this is working Desmond" said Marmalade.

"Nonsense, no one's tried to chase you out of town yet, course no one would want to do anything negative with me around. Just give it some time, these people tolerate the psychopaths jut fine so it's only a matter of time before you're as loved as me… well almost loved as much as me" Said Desmond.

From behind them they heard a crash as something hit the ground. Marmalade spun around with her claws at the ready as Desmond over dramatized his spin. The creature on the ground was the same species as Marmalade aside from it being bright green with a dark green muzzle and wearing a pair of green converse.

"Claws, what are you doing" Marmalade asked.

"Uhh Marmalade… I was just… climbing trees. Nothing weird about that is there?" Claws asked.

"I thought you didn't want to go into town, What changed your mind?" Marmalade asked.

"Oh uhh… oh hey Desmond, what are you doing here" Claws asked.

"Being Marmalades charming escort. She wants to move in, probably to be closer to me" said Desmond.

"No. I'm moving in and hopefully if I walk around with Mr. feathers here people won't freak out the minute they see me" said Marmalade.

"Wha-what a coincidence, I- I was hoping to do the same thing" said Claws.

"Well it'll be my pleasure to escort you around, what better way to leave an impression than being seen with me" said Desmond.

"Shut up Desmond" said Marmalade.

Handy took charge of the convenience store today as Lumpy was managing the fair. It had been somewhat busy all day but was beginning to slow down. Toothy had also been working to clean the store. The automatic doors had been repaired and in walked Glitchy.

"Hey Handy" Glitchy said as she entered.

"How's it go'n Glitchy?" Handy asked.

"Pretty good, just here to grab a coke" said Glitchy as she made her way over to the fridge.

A moment later someone else entered the building. Handy recognized her as an occasional customer. She was as tall as Lumpy but had no fur aside from her tail and ears which seemed to belong to a wolf. Her skin was pale and she had long black hair. She wore a black tee-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey, Jennifer, it's good to see you" said Handy.

"Hey Handy" she said.

"So whaddya need?" Handy asked.

"Headphones… broke my last pair" said Jennifer.

"Again? Awe Jennifer, I thought you'd gotten over that" said Handy.

"I tried… but I just loose it sometimes" said Jennifer.

"Hmm… I'm gonna have to talk to talk to Len" said Handy to himself.

Jennifer approached Handy with her headphones and made her purchase Followed by Glitchy with hers. Jennifer made her way out of the store with Glitchy behind her.

"So how's it working with you and Len?" Glitchy asked.

"It's fine I guess… I like being with him… but he worries about me all the time, I just wish that he wouldn't" said Jennifer.

"Well he knows how you are, you can't really blame the guy. Besides, you should be happy you have someone who cares about you… I always choke when trying to ask Mime out, and I know he won't ask me out" said Glitchy.

Jennifer was silent.

"Just try to listen to what he has to say, let him help you" said Glitchy concerned.

"I don't need anyone's help" said Jennifer leaving Glitchy behind.

Back at the fair Jru and Asha made their way to another game, this one involving darts and Balloons. Tho her dismay Nina was the one working at it.

"Set us up for three games" said Jru as he and Asha dropped their money onto the counter with enough force to startle Nina.

"Oh umm… ok" said Nina who cautiously grabbed a couple handfuls of darts to give to them "Umm… just pop three balloons and you'll get a prize umm… ok?"

Nina backed into the corner of the booth, kneeled down, closed her eyes, and plugged her ears. As the two began to stick balloons with darts. With each pop Nina cringed and whimpered. When the popping stopped she checked the board naming Asha the winner.

"Again, I-beat-you" said Asha.

Behind the stall worked Lumpy and the Mole moving pallets of supplies around on a forklift. Lumpy issued directions to the Mole as he worked the machine.

"Hey Lumpy, you know that people are complaining about how you should have to pay to get into the tunnel of love right?" said Flame approaching him.

Lumpy turned to her.

"Oh ho ho, you're kidding, who would complain about that? Said Lumpy.

"I don't know, I've just heard a bunch of people talking about how you should have to buy tickets to get into the tunnel of love because _apparently _people think love should have to be proven by paying to get in there" said Flame.

"Seriously… makes sense to me, I'll get right on that" said Lumpy leaving his post.

As he and Flame left, the Mole moved the machine around blindly. He backed the machine up until he ended up hitting a wall. As it was that wall was the dart game. Nina turned around only to see several darts soaring at her face. The kiosk collapsed sending stuffed animals everywhere. Jru shoved a board off of himself and looked around. he noticed Asha half way under the remains and lifted the boards. As it was her head had been thoroughly crushed by the roof. He turned his head to see Nina with darts sticking out of her head like a pin cushion.

"Damnit!… well I guess I won. Sorry Asha. I'll bring your stuff back home for you ok?" Jru asked not expecting a response.

Jru looked around and found a dart on the ground. He also noticed the mole driving around aimlessly. He lined up the dart and tossed it sinking it into the Mole's neck. With a satisfied smile he picked up the prizes and attempted to make his way over to the exit when he slipped on Asha's blood and landed face first onto yet another dart that sank into his eye.

"What the hell!" he shouted pulling his eye out of the socket with the dart and passing out.

Alice and Deric had taken their seats after hours of skating and countless failures on Deric's part.

"Wow, I'm horrible at this" said Deric.

"Well… yea… but you're definitely getting better, let's order a pizza then skate a bit more before we leave" said Alice.

"Food, just what I was hoping for, I'll pay for it" said Deric.

"Thanks" said Alice.

Alice looked to a nearby table and noticed another couple sitting at it. One was an orange fox with a white belly. He wore a blue cap with the word "Throw" on it and had a belt with a dagger sheath. The other was a grey cat with a white belly. she wore a red shirt and a silver necklace.

"Looks like Frowel and Dreamy are here too, let's see if they want to skate with us. Frowel, Dreamy, you guys wanna join us?" Alice asked.

They looked over to Alice and Deric, then to each other. Afterwards they made their way over to their table.

"Hey, how long have you two been here?" Frowel asked.

"Couple hours, how come we haven't seen you guys?" Alice asked.

"No idea. Are you guys getting food now?" Frowel asked.

"Yep, we were planning on it. We were thinking of just getting a pizza" said Deric.

"Mmm, I could go for some" said Frowel.

"Just don't get anything with vegetables on it, bleh" said Dreamy.

"Load it with meat if you can" said Frowel.

"Alright then, I'll just get a large meat lovers" said Deric.

"And buffalo wings!" shouted Frowel.

"Here, I'll get the pizza, how about you get the buffalo wings" Deric suggested.

"Alright then, let's go" said Frowel as they rose up to order the food.

"So are you and Deric finally going out?" Dreamy asked.

"Yep, same for you and Frowel?" Alice asked.

"Yep. I've been waiting for a while but he finally asked me, can't skate for the life of him though" said Dreamy with a laugh.

"Ha ha, yea same with Deric… why can't boys skate?" Alice asked.

the two shared a laugh.

"So how is he with his condition?" Alice asked.

"He hasn't had too may problems, just gotta hope he doesn't see anyone die. You also have to be subtle when asking him to do something, I don't know why but giving him a direct order sets him off too" said Dreamy.

"Must be tough… still you two look pretty happy together" said Alice.

Back at the fair Flame met up with Scrap by Russell's food stand. Nearby skulked the grey and purple dog Dubble, his eyes locked onto Russell from his seat. Flame got herself a burger and sat with Scrap.

"Alright, there's the first faze of my plan complete, The moose has begun to charge admission for the tunnel of love. Now we wait to see how the rabbit and chipmunk respond to this" said Scrap.

"I hope this is gonna work" said Flame.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha, of course it will my dear Flame, my plans never fail!" said Scrap confidently.

As they waited Flame ate her burger. Russell then began to assemble another plate. On it was a burger and a container of clam strips.

"Heh heh heh. Dinner time for little Russie huh" said Dubble with a vile grin across his face.

He stood up and made his way over to the stand. When Russell turned his back Dubble pulled out a vile of questionable liquid and sprinkled some of it onto the food. He quickly capped the vile, returned it to his sweatshirt pocket, and returned to his seat.

Giggles and Cuddles made their way to the area near the stall and sat with Flame and Scrap.

"Hey flame, Scrap, how are you guys do'n?" Cuddles asked.

Flame felt sick to her stomach again. She suddenly felt horrible about what she was about to do but she stuck to her guns.

"H-hey Cuddles… umm… how was your day at the fair?" Flame asked.

"Incredible" said Cuddles.

Giggles turned her head and blushed making Flame feel like a disaster.

"Well Giggles, all we've got left is the tunnel of love… you ready?" Cuddles asked.

Giggles kissed the rabbit on the cheek making him blush. Scrap grinned wildly.

"That's a yes! I'll go get our tickets then, be right back" said Cuddles who got up and left.

"So umm… you really like Cuddles?" Flame asked.

"Mmm hmm. I think he's the one, he was so much fun today" said Giggles.

"I-I see" said Flame.

Scrap leaned under the table and pulled out a rag.

"Hey Giggles, tell me what this rag smells like" said Scrap holding it under hwe nose.

"Hmm… I don't really kno…" said Giggles just before passing out.

"Ok Flame, now's your chance. When he get's back here go for it" said Rena.

Flame hesitated for a moment out of surprise before speaking.

"Ok" Flame replied

The two waited for Cuddles to return with the tickets. As they waited, Lumpy made his way over to the food stand.

"Yar, Lumpy, got yer dinner ready" said Russell to the moose.

"You did… mmm" said Lumpy looking at the burger and clam strips.

The moose picked up the platter and made his way to a table and began to eat.

"Ha ha, got em' gigs… hey, what the hell happened to Giggles. Is she ok!" said cuddles distraught.

"Yea, she's fine. She just passed out, looks like she's had a long day" said Scrap.

"But… awe damnit. That's a bummer… oh well, maybe next time. If she's tired I should let her rest" said Cuddles.

"What are you gonna do with those tickets, they're only good for today" said Scrap.

"Well… I guess nothing. No point in going by myself" said Cuddles.

"I can go with you!" Flame shouted.

"What, you want to. Alright, I doubt Gigs'll mind, let's go" said Cuddles.

At that Cuddles and Flame made their way over to the ride. Scrap looked at Giggles and grew a bit tied watching her sleep. She yawned, took a whiff of the rag, and passed out.

As they slept Rena passed by them and noticed Lumpy finishing his burger.

"Lumpy lumpy lump lumps!" she shouted excitedly seeing the moose sitting there.

A smile spread across his face as she made her way over to him.

"I've been looking for you all day and here you are" said Rena.

Just as she sat beside him he felt a burning sensation in his throat and began screaming. This woke Dubble who had drifted off into a nap. His eyes shot around and a smile grew across his face. His eyes locked onto the otter in the kiosk who was still happily cooking. The smile faded from his face as he seen the moose screaming and spazing out at his seat. Lumpy began to cough and blood began to shoot from his mouth. After a brief coughing fit and losing plenty of blood the moose collapsed and died.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Dubble rising from his seat and leaving.

"Lumpy… Lumpy!" Rena shouted.

Her eyes darted all across the moose.

"Why! Why does this stuff keep happening!" Rena shouted.

She looked around and noticed his partially eaten container of clam strips which she picked up and began cramming into her mouth. She began rambling to herself with mouthfuls of clam strips as she made her way out of the park.

Cuddles and Flame stood in line to the tunnel of love. Flame felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as they made their way onto the boat and began their trip through the tunnel.

"Umm… so anything new?" Flame asked.

"Eh, no, nothing much, I haven't gotten a good game of anything going for a few days now though, I could really go for a game of baseball or soccer though" said Cuddles.

Flame couldn't concentrate on conversation, something felt wrong, she was starting to doubt that she just had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Flame, is something the matter? You don't look so good" said Cuddles.

"N-no, I'm fine… so what is it you like about Giggles?" Flame asked.

"What can I say, she's cute, she's sweet, she's smart. Sure I wish she was a bit more athletic but at least she cheers me on at my games and gives me sandwiches afterwards. I really can't think of anything bad to say about her" said cuddles.

Flame was about to speak when her stomach churned and her dinner wound up all over Cuddles's lap.

"Ah what the!" Cuddles shouted staring at his soiled lap.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, it must've been the-" she said before she vomited onto his lap again.

"Damnit!" Cuddles shouted standing up and jumping into the water.

"Oh god cuddles, I'm so sorry, it must've been that burger I ate. I knew something tasted wrong about it but I was too… distracted to really notice" said Flame.

Cuddles splashed water over himself until it had been washed off.

"Cuddles, I'm so sorry" said Flame looking back at him.

He had ended up hitching a ride in a boat behind her.

"It's alright, don't worry about it… you feel better anyways?" Cuddles asked.

"Umm… yea" Flame replied.

"You know you can come back here with me and get out of that smelly boat" said Cuddles.

Flame obliged. She jumped into the water and cleaned off what had gotten onto her. She made her way to Cuddles's boat and sat with him. She couldn't bring herself to say anything and before she knew it the ride had ended. The two got off the boat. Flame couldn't look at Cuddles, she felt that she had blown it and just wanted to go home.

"Hey, thanks for going in with me, an almost perfect end to the day" said Cuddles.

"Oh, I ruined it for you, Giggles should have been the one who went with you, she wouldn't have puked on you" said Flame.

"Well it's too bad Gigs couldn't make it. But it's a win, win. She was tired and got to sleep and I got to take a ride in the tunnel of love, it'd have been pointless to go alone" said Cuddles.

"Well… that's good I guess… that was just so… I don't know" said Flame.

"I've had worse than vomit on me" said Cuddles.

"Hmm…" Flame groaned.

"Thanks for helping to complete my day" said Cuddles.

Cuddles turned to leave as Scrap showed up.

"So, how'd it go?" Scrap asked.

"Epic failure Scrap" said Flame.

"What! What happened!" Scrap asked.

"Everything, there's no way he'll like me like he does giggles, if that eren't bad enough I killed it by puking on him" said Flame.

"Eeew really? Well he seemed pretty happy when he left" said Scrap.

"And that's the worst part, he's only happy because I was able to help him complete his day, a day that we ruined in the first place for my own gain" said Flame.

"Well think of it this way, he doesn't seem to hate you, and now he'll remember you. All and all I'd say your chances with him have improved" said Scrap.

"You really think so?" Flame asked.

"I know so" said Scrap.

It was growing late and Happy Tree diner was finishing up for the night with only a half hour until closing time. Remmie cleaned off the counters so he wouldn't have to do them later. He noticed three figures approaching from outside.

"Damnit, why can't the day just end" said Moska.

"Cause people are still hungry" said Belle.

The doors swung open to reveal Desmond and the two creatures he had been showing around town. Remmies eyes locked onto them.

"Welcome welcome to Diner in the eve" said Juliet.

"Hey Juliet. This my friends is Happy Tree Diner and where we will conclude our day on the town" said Desmond.

The two creatures that were with him sat down beside each other and Desmond sat beside them.

"Three barbecue bacon burgers please" said Desmond.

Remmie stared in a bothered confusion at the creatures that had sat down right in front of him. He was more affected by their presence than the others were.

"Something wrong?" Marmalade asked.

"Umm… do you mind if I ask what you guys are?" Remmie asked.

"What, I figure you would be able to recognize us out of anyone, we're wearhogs" said Marmalade.

"Remmie's heart began to beat a bit more heavily.

"Yea… like in the stories?" Remmie asked.

"Oh yes, we are mindless, salvage creatures that hunt for the flesh of the living" said Marmalade.

"Umm… I actually didn't think you were. But you curse the people you bite right?" Remmie asked.

"Just hedgehogs, why, are you afraid we're gonna bite you" Claws asked.

"I hope you don't" said Remmie.

"Don't worry, we probably won't" said Marmalade.

"Umm… yea…" said Remmie.

"Wearhogs huh? You guys moving here, I don't remember seeing you here before" said Moska.

"We hope to. At least I hope to. The both of us lived outside of town for a while, I came in hopes that people won't try to run me out" said Marmalade.

"Well somehow I don't think people will mind you being here, except Remmie over there, seeing as how he's susceptible to your bite" said Moska.

"Don't make me sound intolerant, I don't care if they live here or not" said Remmie.

"Then why are your pupils so small" said Moska.

"Huh?… erm" Remmie muttered.

"Anyways I think there's an empty house that you can help yourselves to. In fact it's near Remmies, he won't mind if you stay there" said Moska.

"What? Why did you pick me, you know Nutty lives closer" said Remmie.

Moska laughed.

"You guys can stay at my house if you want. We can stay up all night, and watch TV, and eat popcorn, and play with my dolls" said Belle.

Marmalade reached over and rubbed her head making Belle smile.

"No, that's alright, I think I'd rather have a place of my own anyway" said Marmalade.

"Your own… what about me?" Claws asked.

"You didn't even want to move into town until I did" said Marmalade.

"Yea but…" said Claws.

"Fine, you can move in, but I'm in charge, you can stay until we find a place of your own" said Marmalade.

Claws was silent until their food was served.

"Ha ha! This is great!" Claws shouted.

"This your first time having greasy diner food?" Moska asked.

"Actually yea, we've been able to cook things in the forest but we don't have ingredients like this at our fingertips, why did I never want to come here!" said Claws excitedly. They ate their meals until there was nothing left.

"Great idea to come here" said Marmalade.

"Ha ha, all my ideas are great" said Desmond.

"Umm… I think it's time to close up now" said Belle looking at the clock.

"And so another day passes by like a wink. Welcome to town wearhogs" said Juliet.

"sounds good… I think I'll get more napkins before I leave, sorry I'll be right back" said Remmie, his tone changed with the second line.

"More napkins… what?" Moska asked.

"Umm… that was weird" said Remmie rubbing his head.

Suddenly the sound of screaming could be heard outside and everyone's gaze shot towards the window. It was a high pitched scream and gradually the image of a cat in an oversized shirt appeared through the window. She ran towards it in a panic and began to cough making blood splatter all over the window. He coughed in a violent fit until she smacked against the window and slowly slid down it. Everyone who knew her turned their eyes to Moska. She was staring silently with shrunken pupils and her breathing began to grow heavy.

"Well I think I'll call it a night, see ya" said Remmie quickly and climbing over the counter.

"Umm… Moska… umm it's ok, it's ok" said Belle climbing over the counter too.

"Oh god no no no no no I want to live!" Juliet shouted diving over the counter.

"Yea, now would be a good time to leave, let's go" said Desmond.

Juliet was the first one out the door followed by the wearhogs, then Remmie.

Moska jumped onto the counter with a number of chefs knives in hand and flung them at Belle. In a panic, Belle dove out of the way but received a knife in the leg. Moska went in for the kill but Desmond met her with a swift kick to the jaw. He grabbed Belle and quickly tossed her outside. Moska grabbed him by his foot and stuck a knife into his spine with a vile laugh. Remmie returned followed by the wearhogs to grab Belle. They figured it best to run as nothing could be done for Desmond and if she couldn't find anyone else to kill then there would be no need to kill her.

"When I die, I ask that you leave my face intact ok" said Desmond just before dieing from several knives in his back.

Moska made her way into the night as her mind gradually returned to normal.

[and there we have it. If I messed up with anything let me know, I hate messing up with people's characters. R&R folks, lebewohl (just learned that means goodbye)]


End file.
